Nikko
by Kitsune-Elfgirl
Summary: What if Neo and Trinity died? What if all they had left behind was a son...and he was brought up to hate the rebel humans?


Disclaimer: I do not own the Matrix, or any of the characters in the Matrix, or any of the Matrix movies. But I do own Nikko, so there!  
  
What if Neo and Trinity died before the war? What if all they had left behind was their son? What if he had been captured.and taught to hate the rebel humans?  
The agent picked up the small boy, a disgusted look on his face. Humans shouldn't be sent to do a machine's job, and yet, this one would be. The boy would be put in Building A and taught to hate his own kind. It would score a hit on Morphieus, as well as take away the humans' hope. Smiling wickedly, the agent disappeared into the Matrix, carrying the boy with him.  
Eighteen-year-old Nikko parried the attacks his instructor threw at him, and finally broke through the attack and struck his instructor.  
"So, once again you've beaten me. Perhaps you should move on."  
"You've been saying that for the past two weeks. Either you let me, or you don't."  
"I know what I've said. The one thing you haven't learned yet is patience."  
Nikko rolled his eyes and sighed.  
"But I'll send in the form today." The instructor continued. The two parted, Nikko to his room, and the instructor to report to the agents. After he had showered and changed, Nikko left the building to roam around. Each student had one hour of free time to do what he or she wanted. Nikko usually wandered around the city by himself. Even after all these years, he still felt out of place. Looking around, he saw that he had come to the bad part of town. On impulse, he decided to explore a building. Going up the still working elevator, he stopped at some random floor. Thinking he heard noises in a room, he opened the door and burst in.  
A large lady looked up. She saw a young man with turquoise eyes and black hair with blue tips. He had one piece that hung down over his forehead that was died blue. He wore a black t-shirt and blue-gray pants with black stripes. Knowing that her end was near soon, she spoke quickly.  
"I've been expecting you Nikko. I am the Oracle, and knew your parents."  
"Who are they?" he asked immediately.  
"Neo and Trinity, humans, rebel humans. The same kind of humans you're being trained to fight now. They left me a key to give to you."  
She threw it and Nikko caught it out of instinct. Pocketing it, he stared as the Oracle slid to the floor, dead. A knife protruded from her back, and an agent stared at him.  
"You didn't believe any of that nonsense, did you?" the agent asked coolly, as if there wasn't a dead body in front of him.  
"No, of course not. Who would believe nonsense like that?"  
"Good, but still, come with me."  
"What?"  
"Come with me."  
"Why?" Nikko asked, poised to run.  
"Are you questioning my motives young man?" he spat out, lunging toward Nikko. Stepping back, Nikko turned and ran. He never had trusted the agents. Knowing he only had a little bit of time before the other agents would be notified, he ran back to Building A to collect his things. On the way out again, he bumped into Jen, a blonde fourteen-year-old he had befriended.  
"Hey! Where you going?" she asked.  
"Can't talk. Agents."  
"Aren't they on our side?" she called after him. He turned and shrugged. Jen thought, well if he's running away, then so am I. I never thought it was right for humans to be fighting humans; I just never got the courage to run. Anyways, where would Nikko be without me? Snickering, she ran to her room to grab her stuff and then raced out to find Nikko.  
Meanwhile Nikko had run up with trouble. Agents were approaching him from all sides. He held his gun up, pointing it at them.  
"Stay away." He told them.  
Of course, they didn't listen. He was a human after all; no matter what weapon he held, he couldn't kill them. There was always the small problem that he might be the One, but he didn't know anything about that at all.  
Jen watched from her viewpoint on top of a building. Nikko was going to be caught, and there was nothing she could do about it. It wasn't as if she was going to go down and help him, after all, friendship only went so far. If he was caught, she could still run. The agents swarmed around him and Jen heard a gunshot. One.two.three. There were only six bullets in that gun. Nikko was sure to be caught and executed now. There were so many more agents than him.  
Another person watched the fight, but this person knew what they were doing. He wore a black, leather trench coat, sunglasses and was bald. He held two long, black guns, one in each hand. He jumped down from the roof of a building and into the fray. Agents flew every which way as he charged through the mass and towards Nikko.  
"Use your power!" he shouted at Nikko.  
Power? What power? Nikko thought as he desperately tried to look for a way out. Something clicked in his mind and he knew. There was something he could do and that was fight. He suddenly knew how to fight, he knew many different styles of fighting, it seemed he knew everything. Nikko threw off the agents that had piled on top of him and ran. He dashed through the gap where the other guy was fighting and kept on running. The maze of alleys and streets made him loose the agents, and his way, quickly.  
Jen stared as she watched the old man rush into the fray. Why would he be doing that for Nikko? It was obvious the guy was going to die. Who was he anyways?  
Morpheus fought bravely, but knew it was a lost fight. The Oracle had been right, which mean the prophecy was true. The agents left Morpheus mortally wounded before retreating to form a plan to find Nikko.  
Jen raced down to talk to the man before he died. She knew that Nikko wanted to know more about his family, his parents, his life.  
"Who are you?" she asked the man lying before her. Blood dripped out of multiple wounds.  
"Morpheus. Tell Nikko to pick up the phone when it rings. Tell him to tell Harper to get you too. Tell Nikko that he's the-" Morpheus sighed and took his last breath. Jen looked for a pulse, and finding none, left. Now, she had to find Nikko.  
Nikko looked around, trying to find out where he was. It was no use. Dirty, brick walls surrounded him, a maze of alleyways. Swearing, he began to scale the wall.  
"Nikko, wait!" a voice called out.  
"Jen?" Nikko asked as he turned to look behind him.  
"Who else?" she replied, "The guy who saved you wanted me to tell you some information."  
"About what?"  
"Yourself of course."  
"Then tell me!" Nikko said, jumping down off the wall.  
"He told me to tell you to pick up the phone when it rings. Then, tell Harper to get me too. He was going to say more, but died."  
"That doesn't help me much. What phone, where, and who's Harper? Why do people always die when they're going to tell me something important?!?" he yelled out.  
"Well, technically, he wasn't telling you. He was telling me."  
"Shut up!"  
"Well it's the-"  
Ring! Ring! The phone rang. 


End file.
